


Coming to Lunch

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the MCU, F/M, Marinette deserves better, Mjolnir is in this story, Oneshot, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, another salt fic with Spidey in it, but not in the MCU, ml salt fic, peter is a sneak, salt fic, she gets better, so nothing related to Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Marinette is trying to make it through being the outcast of her class thanks to Lila. However Peter Parker her long distance boyfriend who interns for the armored Avenger Tony Stark has a plan to fix her lonely school status. Marinette may kill him afterwards for it but he thinks it will be worth it.Oneshot.





	Coming to Lunch

Peter Parker was done reading the latest email from his long distance girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng with a sigh. Marinette had apparently still having a hard time with her class over the situation with that stupid liar bully Lila Rossi or as Peter decided to nickname her ‘Chloe 2.0’.

 

He was unhappy with Marinette’s class on her behalf; when she visited New York and told him about them (when they were getting to know eachother as fellow secret Superhero friends before dating) they sounded like an awesome bunch. However it seemed they turned on her when she was trying to out a liar whose lies were so unbelievable they should have figured it out themselves.

 

Seriously their resident braniac thought a napkin could catch out an eye? Not even Flash Thompson would fall for that!

 

Marinette insisted things were alright and she will settle things with her class; it seemed she was still optimistic about fixing things. Peter shook his head; maybe her class didn’t deserve their everyday Ladybug. They are too fixated on their new everyday Hawkmoth.

 

If only there was a way to show up them and reveal to everyone in her school just how awesome Marinette was. He was in no position to help as he was living in US and outside of her getting a public visit from the Avengers.........

 

He blinked; an idea getting into his head; grinning he went to his phone to call Tony Stark to ask for a favour. Marinette was going to kill him for this but he felt it would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette sighed as she was sitting at her table in the lunchroom; her class including Alya seemed to be distant from her on purpose. She got the feeling that they were waiting for her to apologise for accusing Lila of lying before let her back into the circle. She was hurt and upset by all this and how her classmates had been treating her.

 

It was nothing compared to the smug looks Lila would give her when no one was looking but her.

 

As she was eating she decided she wanted to look back at someone she knew was on her side; her long distant boyfriend Peter Parker who she had met on her family’s summer vacation to New York. She used her phone to look at a photo of them smiling together with their arms around their necks.

 

He listened to her story about all this through the emails; voice chats and phone calls and he was furious about this; she told him things were alright. She was certain eventually things would get better but until then.........

 

“Oh is that your boyfriend Marinette?” asked Aurore noticing her phone startling Marinette as she closed it; Aurore sat down at her table and Marinette gave her a grateful smile. The other students outside the class could tell she was on the outs with her class though they would take pity on her and still be friendly with her; some of them would even sit next to Marinette at lunch when they saw how lonely she was.

 

Marinette was a bit grateful on this as it seemed that even on the outs with her class she still had friends in the school. She sighed as she heard her class fawning over Lila who was telling her story of the movie directors she had met.

 

It was interrupted when suddenly bursting through the entire lunchroom at full volume was a song that most people recognised as AC/DC’s _Thunderstruck_. Everyone’s eyes widened and their jaws fell open as they saw an easily recognisable figure walk into the lunchroom holding a boombox.

 

“What’s up French ladies and gentlemen; I decided to surprise you all by coming to visit.” Tony Stark shouted to the dumbstruck students. He then went and looked around to find Marinette and upon spotting her, he then went to her table. “Peter told me that your class were ostracising you over someone making up her exploits so he asked if I could fix that. Thought why not; you’re principal was more than happy to let me after agreeing to make a large donation to the school.” Tony whispered to Marinette whose eyes were twitching.

 

“ _Peter set this up? When I get my hands on him......_ ” Marinette was thinking in her head as Tony faced everyone else.

 

“Hey everyone; I’m Tony Stark or Iron Man or Mr Stark or if you prefer Mr Man. You see this girl here Marinette is my intern’s girlfriend. Peter is a bright boy and me and the rest of the Avengers like to think of him as our unofficial son; no disrespect intended to his Aunt May who has more of a claim to having Peter as a son than we do but I digress. I don’t think any girl other than the best is worthy of Peter but Marinette definitely fits the bill. She has made covers for Jagged Stone’s albums if you can believe it. I don’t like his music myself but I hear he is popular here.” Tony told everyone shouting to everyone while pointing to her.

 

Marinette had her face on the table and her hands on her head while wishing she was anywhere else and feeling tempted to use her Ladybug Yoyo to hang Peter by the leg over the Eiffel Tower for putting her in this situation.

 

“Plus unfortunately Capsicle is too busy at the moment with SHIELD business but one of our fellow Avengers decided to come visit.” Tony told them as then entered waving his hammer Mjolnir about and holding a lunch tray was Thor Odinson. Everyone’s attention was turned to him as he then sat down at the table.

 

Aurore was sitting there having been turned into a statue; “I must say the food at your Midgardian schools leave something to be desired.” Thor shouted out loud as he then placed Mjolnir on the table; on top of where Marinette had put her design book to look at when she was done.

 

Marinette’s eyes widened at that as Thor was telling her “nice to meet you again Marinette; Howardson told me that Peter asked to show everyone how splendid you are.” Thor told her as Marinette was screaming in her head.

 

“Sorry Thor but can you please take you hammer back.....” Marinette shouted deciding to pick it up so she can get to her book again; she managed to pick it up barely with both hands making Tony and Thor’s eyes widened.

 

Everyone was muttering at her while Marinette finally remembered; it was known that Thor’s magic hammer had an enchantment on it so only the worthy could wield it; only a select number were considered worthy.

 

“Don’t believe it; Marinette is worthy to wild the Power of Thor and Thunder itself!” Thor shouted in awe as Marinette looked super embarrassed.

 

“Wow Marinette; you can use a magic lightning hammer. If you want I can show you how to use storms.” Aurore joked to Marinette once she found herself; Marinette smiled back thinking that Aurore was making a light joke about her Stormy Weather form.

 

“Well that was fun; we should be going now!” Tony said leaving with Thor leaving the students to crowd Marinette’s table in excitement. She was being bombarded with questions like if she knew the Fantastic Four as well or how her Avengers intern boyfriend was like.

 

Marinette was finding it hard to cope and swearing Peter will be getting a talking to later.

 

At Lila’s table where her classmates were they were just standing in shock and awe; they saw Marinette become the most popular girl at their school. Lila was fuming with rage; “Hey Lila do you think you can get Jagged to come here to lunch......” Ivan asked but Lila just stood up and walked past her.

 

Alya was wondering just what was Marinette hiding from her best friend; all those interviews she could have scored. She then went up to Lila to ask her something but Lila thundered at her saying “get lost Cesaire; after that girl stole my thunder. How am I supposed to remain popular after that and all that hard work to make sure she was being outcasted!” Lila fumed not thinking about her words carefully.

 

Peter got a long phone call chewing him out for the stunt from Marinette and did apologise. At least Peter knew Marinette would get the popularity she deserved.


End file.
